pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Pokémon Tales: A Christmas Special
Pokémon Tales: A Christmas Special aired 12/25/2018. It is a non-canon episode of the Pokémon Tales franchise. MERRY CHRISTMAS! Story Rui: Come on! Rui pulls on Ian’s arm, him straining and resisting. Cilan and Iris stands off to the side. Cilan: Come on Ian. It’s just a little Christmas gathering. Iris: Little gathering? More like boring ball! I mean, what do they expect us to do all night, talk and drink punch? Rui: And dance and show off our new dresses! And you need to be there cause you know more of these people! You have to introduce me to all the cute ones! Ian: (Resisting) I’m not going! Cilan: Rui is right. You should go if not for your friends. Ian groans, and stops resisting. Ian: Know that I’m not happy with this at all. Iris: Does this mean I have to go as well? Axew: Axew Axew. Rui: Yep! Cilan, you get Ian ready. I’m going to dazzle everyone with my outfit! And get Iris looking decent. Iris: (Sarcastically) Thanks a lot. End Scene There is a Christmas party in a large ballroom, with everyone dressed up for the occasion. The women are wearing dresses matching the colors of their everyday attires, while the men all wear suits and ties. Brendan is wearing black tights like for ballet, his shirt being blue with yellow stripes going across the front. On the dance floor, Brendan dances with Millis, Wyatt dances with Rosa, Gwen with Kevin, Eusine with Daisy Oak and Silver dances with Dawn. Miror B. takes up the middle of the dance floor solo. Kenny and Trey stand off to the side, jealous of Dawn’s choice. In the corner, Shadow, Harley, N, Trip and Sabrina are brooding. Shadow has his shirt untucked while Harley sports a shirt that exposes his middrift. Ursula is clamoring the attention of Drew, Gary, Trevor and Will. Jimmy, Kay, Lyra, Zoey, Nando, Burgundy, Georgia, Corey, Harrison, Misty, Kidd Summers, Casey and Charmcaster mingle. Natasha and Solidad converse off to the side. Willie is gorging himself with hors d’oeuvres. Crystal lingers by the punch bowl, nervous. Conway escorts Elise in, them going separate ways. Dakota, Steve, Kyle, Peter and Gash all converse with each other. Max and Ralts run around the room. Rui and Iris enter, Rui making a scene. Rui: Hold your applause, everyone! The star is here! Iris: Seriously, can you be less of a kid? Rui: Oh, don’t be such a spoil sport. (Points towards Ursula) There’s no way that I’ll let that girl hog the fame. Excuse me. Rui walks off, as Cilan enters and offers his hand to Iris. Iris: Where’d Ian go? Cilan: I got him dressed up at the very least. I’m sure he’ll show. Until then, would you care to dance? Iris: Sure, why not? Iris takes Cilan’s hand, as he escorts her to the dance floor. Crystal watches them go, sighing. Elise: Enjoying yourself? Elise comes up beside Crystal, surprising her. Crystal: Oh! Uh, yeah. I— Elise: If you really were, you wouldn’t be hanging at the punch bowl. What’s on your mind? Crystal: Well, (pushes fingers together) there’s someone I wanted to dance with, but I don’t think he’ll ask me. I mean, he may, but— Elise: No buts. Take it from a girl with boy problems. The best way to get something you want is to ask them yourself. No hesitation. Just go in, offer your hand, and ask him. Crystal: That easily? (Takes deep breath) Okay. I’m going to do it. Crystal finishes her punch, then heads off across the floor. Elise smiles as she watches her go. Elise: If only I could follow my own advice. Willie: Hey there cutie. Elise turns, Willie taking a bite out of shrimp tempura. Willie: Wanna dance? Elise: (Flatly) Uh, no. Crystal searches the room, going past Zoey and Nando’s dance. She makes it to Conway, who’s on the floor with Burgundy. Crystal: Conway! Have you seen Ian? Conway: I haven’t. I know some people have gathered in the back to battle. Crystal: Thanks. Burgundy: Now, laisser! You’re interrupting my dance! Crystal: Eep! Sorry! Paul: Mamoswine, use Blizzard! Ben: Articguana, use Ice Beam! Paul and Ben face off on a battlefield behind the villa, Mamoswine facing Articguana the Avalugg. Mamoswine breathes Blizzard while Articguana fires Ice Beam. The attacks collide and explode, creating a mist on the field. Ben: Go for Skull Bash! Paul: Giga Impact! Articguana leans back, then shoots forward with a silver aura. Mamoswine charges with swirling purple energy, the collision exploding. Barry, Damian, May, Hugh and Sheila are off to the side cheering. Barry: Alright! What a show! Dibs on battling the winner! May: Forget the winner! I just want a battle! Ian: I’ll take you on. Ian joins the group, his hair slicked back and a clip on bow tie on his standard jacket. Hugh: You cleaned up. I think. Ian: Eh. Not by choice. An explosion occurs in the sky, garnishing everyone’s attention. Debris is flung all across the forest area, as a person falls directly towards them. The man falls into a deep pile of snow, buried with his legs sticking out. He has black boots flailing. Everyone goes over, with Ian and Hugh helping to dig the man out. Santa: Ho-ho-ho! Thank you very much! Ian, Hugh. Hugh: You know who I am? Santa: Of course I do! I’m Santa Claus! Ian: Santa Claus? Ben: Dude, Santa?! He delivers presents to everyone! Paul: A myth. Damian: Explain that to the fact we saw him fall from the sky. Sheila: Either way, let’s get him inside. They get Santa by the fire, as everyone is gathered around. Max: There’s no way a fat man can fly in a sleigh and deliver presents to every child in one night. Brendan: Dude, they said that he fell from the sky! Santa: It’s not uncommon for people to doubt me. But that doesn’t mean it’s not true. And for the children of the world, they are counting on me. My sleigh was attacked and destroyed, my presents scattered, and my Stantler frightened off. Rui: You expect us to believe that Stantler can fly? (Leans to Cilan) Can Stantler fly? I’ve never seen one. Cilan: Not typically. Santa: If I don’t get back to the skies soon, then there will be children that won’t get presents this year. I hate to be a burden, but can you assist me in gathering them all up? Ian: Sure. Drew: Just like that? You say yes? Ian: He needs help. So we help him. Crystal: Well count me in! Iris: Of course we’ll help you out! Santa: Oh thank you! End Scene Misty and Dawn travel along a river, their Dewgong and Sealeo searching the river and diving down below. Conway and Ben have their Munchlax and Mole-Stache use their Pickup ability to find pieces of Santa’s sleigh. Georgia and Burgundy ride Beartic to transverse mountainous terrain, while Rui, Purrloin, Iris, Axew, Cilan and Pansage stand at the base of a cliffside, spotting a present hanging on the side. Iris: I’ve got this one! Axew: Axew! Iris begins climbing the cliffside, as Cilan looks to Pansage. Cilan: Go along with her just in case. Pansage: Pan! Pansage climbs after Iris, as Rui and Purrloin exchange glances. Rui: Yeah, we’ll let her handle this. Barry, May and Willie chase after Stantler in the forest. N sits among a cuddle puddle of Cubchoo. Jimmy, Kay, Zoey and Drew search with no luck. Brendan and Max have Sneasel and Ralts search the trees. Sabrina and Will use Psychic powers to scan the area. Silver rides Cloyster over a sheet of frozen ice, Abomasnow alongside him. Wyatt and Rosa have Crabominable and Ditto Crabominable lift boulders to search for presents. Lyra’s Marill leads Lyra, Natasha and Nando. Charmcaster and Millis get into an argument. Charmcaster: I’m telling you, we blow the forest up we’ll find everything easier! Millis: Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds?! Paul, Shadow and Trip mosey along, with Paul's Weavile and Trip's Alola Ninetales. Kidd has Thing 1 and Thing 2 scour the area. Corey, Gwen and Kevin find several presents. Crystal’s Pelipper returns to Crystal and Drew. Crystal: How many did you find? Pelipper opens her bill, revealing several presents. Crystal starts unloading them onto Drew. Crystal: Excellent job, Pelipper! Pelipper: (Muffled) Peli! Ursula laughs as Gary struggles to carry the tower of presents back. Solidad and Daisy gather up pieces of the sleigh. Elise and Hugh caress some Stantler. Ian and Trevor travel along, as Trevor gets distracted and goes to take a picture of a shiny Caterpie. When he turns back, Ian is gone. Harrison chastises Harley for trying to hide some presents from him. Ian looks to the sky, as Delibird descends and joins him. Ian: Any luck? Delibird: Deli deli! Delibird leads Ian towards a cliffside, revealing the dashboard of the sleigh. Chadwick of the Forever Knights, wearing his king’s attire, breaks something off the dashboard and holds it up. Chadwick: At last. Santa’s Z-Power Ring is mine! Ian: Hey! Chadwick looks down the cliffside, spotting Ian and Delibird. Chadwick: Oh. A pest. Cryogonal, Ice Beam. Ian: That doesn’t belong to you. Delibird, counter with Ice Beam! Cryogonal rises by Chadwick, firing an Ice Beam. Delibird counters with its own Ice Beam. Chadwick places the Z-Power Ring on, as he raises his arm over his head. Chadwick: Santa’s Z-Power Ring is enchanted with so much power, that it can utilize an endless stream of Z-Power! Now Cryogonal, use Subzero Slammer! Cryogonal glows with a Z-Aura, as the temperature drops drastically. Cryogonal then releases a blast of subzero energy, freezing the terrain around Ian. Happy and Sad Knights use Vanillish and Delibird, them releasing Blizzard. Iris, Axew, Cilan and Pansage are blown back, them recovering. Iris: (Groans) Why does it have to be Ice types?! Axew, use Dragon Rage! Cilan: And Pansage use Bullet Seed! Axew spews blue energy in the shape of a dragon, while Pansage spews energy seeds. Delibird and Vanillish take the attacks, as the Twin Knights prepare to attack again. Rui: Excuse me boys! The Twin Knights turn, as Purrloin uses Scratch to cut through their belts. Their pants fall down, revealing their snowflake and Stantler pattern underwear. The two freak out, as Axew and Pansage strike and defeat Delibird and Vanillish. They return their Pokémon, pull their pants up and flee. Rui snickers after them. Rui: So soon, boys? We were just getting started. Georgia’s Beartic wrestles with Sir Morton’s Beartic, Georgia’s Beartic being tossed to the ground. Burgundy’s Dewott charges with Razor Shell, but is knocked aside as well. Georgia and Burgundy scowl at this. Morton: You puny women don’t stand a chance against me? Burgundy: Puny?! Georgia: You’ll regret that! Morton’s Beartic growls, when the ground begins shaking. A herd of Cubchoo dash over, leaping onto Beartic and causing it to tumble over. It laughs as the Cubchoo rub up against it, Morton in disbelief. N: I hope I wasn’t interrupting anything. Morton begins to flee, when Georgia’s Beartic knocks him down. Georgia and Burgundy stand over him, eyes sparkling maliciously. Burgundy & Georgia: Not at all. A glacier has formed where Ian was, Chadwick fascinated with the Z-Power Ring on his wrist. Chadwick: Not bad. With that type of power, it will be no problem to conquer the world! Chadwick begins to walk off, as the sound of sizzling occurs. He turns, as Ian’s Charizard covers Ian and Delibird as it melts the ice. Chadwick: Impossible! Ian: Hate to disappoint. But that doesn’t belong to you. Chadwick: Heh. You truly don’t understand this power. Cryogonal, attack with Subzero Slammer again! Ian: Blast Burn. Cryogonal glows with Z-Power as the temperature drops. Charizard glows with blue flames, the energy enveloping its body. It swings its fist, creating a ripple and crack in the air. An explosion of fire occurs, which travels through the air and detonates on contact with Subzero Slammer. Blast Burn easily breaks through, striking Cryogonal and releasing an explosion. Chadwick and Cryogonal are sent blasting off, the Z-Power Ring falling through the sky. Delibird: Deli! Delibird flies up, swiping up the Z-Power Ring in its tail. It comes back down and gives it to Ian. Ian: Perfect. Let’s get that dashboard back as well. Everyone returns to the villa with all the presents, the pieces of the sleigh and the 9 Stantler. Santa: Ho-ho-ho! Thank you all so much! Max: I still don’t see how you can go anywhere with a broken sleigh. Santa snaps his fingers, a flash occurring. When the light fades, the sleigh is rebuilt, the presents are in the back and the Stantler are on the reigns. Natasha: How did you do that? Santa: I’m Santa, of course! Now, I just need the Z-Power Ring and I’ll be good to go. Ian offers the Z-Power Ring to him, as Santa takes it. He gets in the sleigh, placing the Z-Power Ring back into the dashboard. The sleigh and the Stantler all glow with Z-Aura. Santa: Merry Christmas! Santa snaps the reigns, as the Stantler all release Z-Power. They take off in a run and soar into the sky. It snows over the villa, everyone speechless. Gary: Okay. How did he do that? Wyatt: It sorta looked like a Supersonic Skystrike. Rosa: Wyatt! Don’t ruin the magic with logic! May: Hey everyone! There are a bunch of presents in here! One for everyone! Rui: Presents? Dibs! Rui rushes in, as everyone else rushes inside after her. Crystal stands off to the side, Ian joining her. Ian: Not going for the presents? Crystal: Nah. I’ll wait. No reason to be trampled. Ian: Agreed. While we wait… Ian turns to Crystal, offering his hand. Crystal covers her mouth as she gasps. Ian: Would you like to dance? Crystal: Really? Uh, yes. (She takes Ian’s hand) Maybe I already got my present. Ian escorts Crystal to the dance floor, as the image of Santa’s sleigh soars past the full moon. Santa: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Characters * Rui * Ian * Cilan * Iris * Brendan * Millis Steel * Wyatt * Rosa * Gwen Tennyson * Kevin Levin * Eusine * Daisy Oak * Dawn Berlitz * Silver * Kenny * Trey * Miror B. * Shadow * Harley * N * Trip * Sabrina * Ursula Rosetta * Drew * Gary Oak * Trevor * Will * Jimmy * Kay * Lyra * Zoey * Nando * Burgundy * Georgia * Corey * Harrison * Misty * Kidd Summers * Casey * Charmcaster * Natasha * Solidad * Willie * Crystal * Conway * Elise * Dakota * Steve * Kyle * Peter Parker * Gash Ketchum * Paul * Ben Tennyson * Barry * Damian * May * Hugh * Sheila * Santa Claus Villains * Forever Knights ** Chadwick ** Sir Morton ** Twin Knights *** Happy Knight *** Sad Knight Pokémon * Purrloin (Rui's) * Delibird (Ian's) * Charizard (Ian's) * Pansage (Cilan's) * Axew (Iris') * Sneasel (Brendan's) * Crabominable (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Sealeo (Dawn's) * Cloyster (Silver's) * Abomasnow (Silver's) * Cubchoo (dozens, befriended by N) * Ninetales (Trip's, Alola form) * Marill (Lyra's) * Dewott (Burgundy's) * Beartic (Georgia's) * Dewgong (Misty's) * Thing 1 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Thing 2 the Weavile (Kidd's) * Pelipper (Crystal's) * Munchlax (Conway's) * Mamoswine (Paul's) * Weavile (Paul's) * Articguana the Avalugg (Ben's) * Mole-Stache the Bunnelby (Ben's) * Stantler (Santa's, x9) * Cryogonal (Chadwick's) * Vanillish (Happy Knight's) * Delibird (Sad Knight's) * Beartic (Morton's) Trivia * This is the first Christmas special I've written for Pokémon. I have done other specials for A Random Pokémon Show around Christmas time, but not a Christmas based episode. * It is a ball like event due to that being one of the few reasons that everyone would gather that wasn't for battle. * Most if not all main or rival characters that have appeared in the Pokémon Tales franchise up to this point appear, including crossover characters. * This episode marks the early debut of characters that will be in the next series; Pokémon Tales: N. ** These include Iris, Cilan, N, Burgundy and Georgia. * All of the Ice type Pokémon belonging to the characters appear. * Ian, Ben, Paul, Kidd and Silver are the only trainers to have two Pokémon appear. Everyone else has one. ** Paul, Kidd and Silver use two Ice types. * Chadwick's faction of the Forever Knights were used as villains due to them all having an Ice type from their previous appearance in Pokémon Tales: Ben 10. * Despite this episode being non-canon, Ben's Mole-Stache is confirmed to have the ability Pickup, which is true in the canon franchise as well. * Stantler using Supersonic Skystrike is based off them being able to learn Bounce from a move tutor in Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon. This allows them to use it. ** I had considered them just using Psychic to fly, but that would be too slow. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Specials